The Story of Two Heroes
by VeButterz
Summary: Randy Cunningham had never really been interested in any kind of romantic relationship. He always felt fine just hanging out with his best friend and no romantic interest in anybody, really. That is, until the new kid showed up at school.


**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Wow, this is really one of the first stories I've actually decided to work on, even if it's a oneshot. This focuses mainly on the relationship between Randy and Chiro (I know, it may seem like an odd pairing but bear with me) so if you dislike guyXguy, I somewhat suggest not to keep reading. I've had this idea in my head for only about a week now so sorry if it seems terrible, but I do hope some of you enjoy it.**

**(Rated T, may go up in the rating if I get that into the story)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Randy Cunningham had never really been interested in any kind of romantic relationship. He always felt fine just hanging out with his best friend and no interest in girls had ever sparked with him. Randy didn't really think much of it, shrugging off questions of dating or having a girlfriend. His mother never asked anything of the subject, to which he was extremely grateful for. He always thought he wouldn't have much of his own family in the future, which he was perfectly fine with.

Randy had always thought these things until the new kid in class drastically changed his life.

It was a few weeks after winter break, a new semester had begun and everyone finally had the weight of exams off their backs. Randy and his best friend, Howard, sat in Mrs. Driscoll's class, flicking bits of paper back and forth at each other as the teacher continued to act flirty towards her skeleton husband. The students had been whispering amongst themselves for the past fifteen minutes as they completed their classwork, which Randy and Howard were, once again, disregarding.

Suddenly a knock came at the door before it was slowly opened. A boy with spiked, jet black hair stood in the doorway, shuffling his feet. His bright blue eyes darted around the room, seeing that everyone had stopped what they had been doing to look up at the newcomer.

When the boy finally spoke, his voice cracked in uneasiness. "Um…Is this Mrs. Driscoll's class?" He asked hesitantly.

Said teacher looked pleased to see the kid. "Ah, you must be our new student! Yes, you're in the right class. Come in, come in!" She gestured with her free hand as the other made the skeleton's arm wave wildly. The boy walked in, regarding the old skeleton carefully as he stood beside the woman. Mrs. Driscoll cleared her throat before speaking to her students.

"Class, this is-"

"Chiro Yamazaki" The boy, known as Chiro, stated quickly.

"-and he'll be with us for the rest of the school year." She ended, not missing a beat. "Chiro you can sit back by Ashley." Driscoll motioned to a girl in green that sat in front of Randy and Howard.

Chiro nodded, ducking his head and he hurried to sit beside the girl who sent him a friendly smile. Howard chuckled quietly, nudging Randy with his elbow. "His name sounds like churro." The large boy snickered while Randy rolled his eyes.

The new boy inwardly sighed as Ashley enthusiastically showed him the work they were supposed to be doing. Mrs. Driscoll narrowed her eyes at the two laughing boys in the back, well one really but Randy usually had something to do with it, too. The older woman walked back to the two troublemakers who stiffened up as they spotted her. "If you two are finding such a great interest in the new boy, then you can have the task of showing Chiro around the school." She smirked as they both groaned loudly.

* * *

The rest of the class passed by rather quickly, ending with everyone turning in the work besides, of course, Randy and Howard. The two boys impatiently waited outside the room for the new kid to hurry up and come out. Randy adjusted the strap of his satchel. "At least this gets us out of the rest of our classes." He said as they stood there, trying to lighten Howard up.

The ginger pouted, crossing his arms. "But we were supposed to not do anything in gym today and I was going to catch up on my sleeping!" The boy whined.

Randy quirked an eyebrow, "How do you catch up on sleep when you spend so much time doing it already"

"Ha, Cunningham, you can never have too much sleep." Howard chuckled, patting his friend on the back. Before Randy could say anything else, Chiro finally came out of the classroom, looking at the boys curiously.

Randy tried to give him a friendly smile to make up for what Howard had said earlier. "Err, hey. I'm Randy and this is Howard and I, uh, guess we'll be helping you around." He said, shrugging.

Howard crossed his arms with an unamused expression on his face. "So where do you want to go to first, Churro?"

"_Chiro_" The boy corrected, brows furrowed as if he would punch Howard in the gut if he got his name wrong again. He took a deep breath, shrugging. "I guess you can show me where locker 256 could be?"

Randy's face lit up, "Oh, that's right by mine, man. Right this way." He said, proudly leading them down the hall. However, before they could reach their destination, a large robotic snake crashed in through the side of the building, gears turning and imitating a hissing sound. It slithered down the hall, presumably to go look for the ninja as always.

Randy ran a hand through his dark purple hair, looking at a wide eyed Chiro. "Well, uh, there go our lockers." He glanced down at Howard and bent to whisper in his ear. "Keep the new kid out of danger, I gotta take this," He said before sneaking off.

Howard sent him a thumb up before turning around to Chiro…who wasn't there anymore. "Well, oops..."

* * *

**Notes: Just a little heads up, these chapters will most likely be relatively short, but there will probably be many. Anyways, what do you think Chiro could be doing at the moment? Did he get scared and run off like all the rest of his fellow students? Will I always ask questions at the end of the chapters? Probably.**


End file.
